thinktankfandomcom-20200214-history
List of think tanks
Copied from the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_think_tanks This article is a list of think tanks sorted by country. United Nations * United Nations University (UNU) Australia *Australian Council of Learned Academies (ACOLA) *Australia Institute (TAI) *Australian Institute of International Affairs (AIIA) *Australian Strategic Policy Institute (ASPI) *Brisbane Institute *Committee for Economic Development of Australia *Centre for Independent Studies *Centre for Policy Development *Eidos Institute *Grattan Institute *Institute of Public Affairs (Australia) *Lowy Institute for International Policy *Mannkal Economic Education Foundation *Sydney Institute *Strategic and Defence Studies Centre (SDSC) *United States Studies Centre Azerbaijan *Center for Strategic Studies under the President of Azerbaijan *The Center for Economic and Social Development (CESD) Bangladesh *Centre for Policy Dialogue (CPD) *Bangladesh Institute of Peace and Security Studies (BIPSS) *Bangladesh Institute of Development Studies (BIDS) *Bangladesh Enterprise Institute *Making Our Economy Right (MOER) *Foundation for East Asian Studies (FEAS)Foundation for East Asian Studies Belgium *Bruegel *Centre for European Policy Studies *Centre for the New Europe *Egmont *European Centre on the International Political Economy *European Policy Centre *Friends of Europe *International Crisis Group *Liberales *Nova Civitas *Vlaamse Volksbeweging *Itinera Institute *International Council for Inter-Religious Cooperation Brazil *Fundação Getúlio Vargas *Institute of Applied Economic Research Czech Republic *Institute for Social and Economic Analyses Denmark *CEPOS *Copenhagen Institute *Copenhagen Institute for Futures Studies Egypt *Information and Decision Support Center (IDSC) *Al-Ahram Center for Political and Strategic Studies Finland *Åland Islands Peace Institute *Research Institute of the Finnish Economy France *Cercle de l'Oratoire *Conférence Olivaint *European Union Institute for Security Studies *Gracques *Groupement de recherche et d'études pour la civilisation européenne *Institut Choiseul for International Politics and Geoeconomics *Centre d'Etudes Prospectives et d'Informations Internationales (CEPII) *Institut français des relations internationales (IFRI) *Notre Europe *Mont Pelerin Society *Saint-Simon Foundation Georgia *New Economic School – Georgia Germany *Atlantic Community *Bundesakademie für Sicherheitspolitik *Bonn International Center for Conversion *Centrum für Europäische Politik *Deutsche Gesellschaft für auswärtige Politik *Friedrich Naumann Foundation *Friedrich Ebert Foundation *German Institute for Economic Research (DIW) *German Institute for International and Security Affairs *German Institute of Global and Area Studies *Hanns Seidel Foundation *Heinrich Böll Foundation *Ifo Institut für Wirtschaftsforschung (IFO) *Konrad Adenauer Foundation *Walter Eucken Institut *Rosa Luxemburg Foundation *German Advisory Council on Global Change (WBGU) Greece *Hellenic Foundation for European and Foreign Policy (ELIAMEP) *International Centre for Black Sea Studies (ICBSS) Hong Kong *Civic Exchange *The Lion Rock Institute *The Professional Commons Hungary *Club of Budapest *Millennium Institute India *Centre for Air Power Studies, (CAPS), New Delhi, India, http://www.aerospaceindia.org/about.htm *Centre for Land Warfare Studies, (CLAWS), New Delhi *Centre for Public Policy, Bangalore *Centre for Asian Strategic Studies-India, (CASS-India), New DelhiCASS-India *Centre for Civil Society (CCS) *Centre for the Study of Society and Secularism (CSSS), Mumbai *Centre for Monitoring Indian Economy (CMIE) *Chennai Centre for China Studies (CCCS) *Gateway House: Indian Council on Global Relations *Institute for Defence Studies and Analyses (IDSA) *International Institute for Non-Aligned Studies *National Maritime Foundation (NMF) *Observer Research Foundation, New Delhi & Mumbai *South Asia Analysis Group (SAAG) *Strategic Foresight Group, Mumbai *The Takshashila Institution *Institute of Peace and Conflict Studies (IPCS) *Economic & Political Weekly Research Foundation (EPWRF), Mumbai *Partners for Urban Knowledge Action and Research (Pukar), Mumbai Ireland *Institute of International and European Affairs (IEA) *Iona Institute *TASC (Think-Tank for Action on Social Change) Iran *Ravand Institute Israel *Institute for Advanced Strategic and Political Studies *Jerusalem Center for Public Affairs *Reut Institute *Shalem Center Italy *Bruno Leoni Institute *Club of Rome *European University Institute *Fondazione Eni Enrico Mattei *International Center for Climate Governance *Future Italy *Istituto Affari Internazionali *Venezie Institute *Vision Japan *Institute of Developing Economies (IDE-JETRO) *National Institute for Research Advancement (NIRA) Kenya *African Progress Center Kosovo *Group for Legal and Political Studies Malaysia *International Institute of Advanced Islamic Studies (IAIS) Malaysia Mexico *Center of Research for Development (CIDAC) *Mexican Institute for Competitiveness (IMCO) *Instituto de Pensamiento Estratégico Ágora (IPEA) Morocco *Amadeus Institute Netherlands *Center for European Renewal *Centre for European Security Studies (CESS) *Edmund Burke Foundation *European Independent Institute *International Institute for Research and Education *Netherlands Institute of International Relations Clingendael *The Hague Institute for Global Justice *Transnational Institute *Wiardi Beckman Foundation New Zealand *The New Zealand Institute *New Zealand Business Roundtable *Centre for Strategic Studies New Zealand *Ecologic Foundation *Institute of Policy Studies *Maxim Institute *Sustainable Future Institute Nigeria *African Centre for Development and Strategic Studies (ACDESS) *Nigerian Economic Summit Group Ltd/Gte Pakistan *Applied Economics Research Center (AERC) *Institute of Policy Studies (IPS) *Institute of Regional Studies(IRS) *Institute of Strategic Studies (ISS) *Islamabad Policy Research Institute (IPRI) *Pakistan Academy of Sciences *Pakistan Institute of Development Economics (PIDE) *Pakistan Institute of International Affairs (PIIA) *Pakistan Institute of National Affairs (PINA) *Social Policy and Development Center (SPDC) *Strategic Institute for Maritime Affairs *Sustainable Development Policy Institute Philippines *Resources, Environment and Economics Center for Studies (REECS) Poland *Adam Smith Centre *Centre for Eastern Studies (OSW) *Center for Social and Economic Research (CASE) *Sobieski Institute Portugal *Contraditório think tank Singapore *Singapore Institute of International Affairs *Institute of Policy Studies *S. Rajaratnam School of International Studies Slovakia *Institute for Public Affairs (IVO) *Forum Minority Research Institute Sri Lanka *Lakshman Kadirgamar Institute of International Relations and Strategic Studies South Africa * Centre for Development and Enterprise * Isandla InstituteIsandla Institute Spain *Barcelona Centre for International Affairs (CIDOB) |publisher=Cidob.org |date= |accessdate=2012-02-10}} *Fundación AlternativasFundació Catalanista i Demòcrata-CatDem *Foundation for Analysis and Social Studies (FAES) *Foundación para las Relaciones Internacionales y el Diálogo Exterior (FRIDE) }} South Korea *The Asan Institute for Policy StudiesThe Asan Institute for Policy Studies *Korea Development Institute (KDI) *Korea Institute of Public Administration (KIPA) *Center for Free Enterprise (CFE) *The Sejong InstituteThe Sejong Institute Sweden *Captus *Eudoxa *Ratio Institute *Stockholm International Peace Research Institute *Timbro Switzerland *Avenir Suisse *foraus Foreign Policy forum *Liberales Institut *Zwicky Institut für Strategie und Unternehmertum (ZISU)Zwicky Institut Taiwan *Taiwan Institute of Economic Research *Chung-Hua Institution for Economic Research Turkey * Centre for Strategic Research and Analysis (CESRAN) * Global Political Trends Center (GPoT Center) Ukraine *International Centre for Policy Studies (ICPS) *Institute for Euro-Atlantic Cooperation (IEAC) United Arab Emirates *The Emirates Center for Strategic Studies and Research *Gulf Research Center United Kingdom List of think tanks in the United Kingdom United States List of think tanks in the United States Category:Lists